


【菲翔/论坛体】［洞］左右左到底什么时候领证

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 时间线在W正传结局后 ，已完结
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Narumi Akiko/Terui Ryu
Kudos: 3





	【菲翔/论坛体】［洞］左右左到底什么时候领证

风都匿名论坛＞八卦交流扯淡区   
【洞】左右左到底什么时候领证   
#1 LZ   
RT。真几把烦，隔着两条街都能闻到事务所传来的狗粮气息   
#2   
LZ你该把标题改改，这不是树洞，这是日经   
#3   
他们俩为啥不领证，大老爷们整天把两人一体挂嘴边不感到尴尬吗！   
  
风都侦探：不啊（黄豆表情·手动再见）   
#4   
左情商低，右没情商。鉴定完毕，此贴终结   
#5   
LS一针见血   
#6   
泥潭日常请左右左扯证（1/1）   
真不愧是日经   
#7   
右大概是把所有点都加给智商了，左在舍己为人伤害自己方面情商挺高   
一个破碎的我如何拯救破碎的你（划去）   
#8   
一个情商破碎的我如何拯救没有情商的你吗？   
这还扯泥🐴的证，海枯石烂的时候我能否看见他们拉住手   
#9   
当风都不再吹风的时候～当河水不再流～   
#10   
当怪物不再出现～当假面骑士不再混搭～   
#11   
垂死病中～惊坐起～他们终于！搞到了一起！   
#12   
我TM居然唱了出来！   
#13   
11楼你躺回去吧，他们不会的，这辈子都不会的   
#14（11）   
嘤嘤嘤   
#15   
看到标题点进来，看到结尾满意出帖   
又是哀嚎的结局   
#16   
今天也是左右左没有表白的一天～   
我真的好想把他们摁头啊   
#17   
今天也是风都人民操心他们侦探恋爱的一天～   
我想把他们扒光了扔一个屋   
#18   
说到这个，我们班有对情侣曾经被右扔进一个黑屋子里过。后来他们复合了   
#19   
他们为什么不把这招用在自己身上啊！！   
他们发生点风都人民喜闻乐见的事情不好吗！   
#20   
左不是挺有女孩子缘的嘛，他把他对女孩子那套用在右身上试试？   
#21   
LS，闺蜜和男朋友能一样吗？   
#22   
左，一个风都好哥哥/好儿子/好闺蜜的男人   
但不是风都好男友的男人   
#23   
右那种没有情商的人见此情景只会把手放在左的额头，一本正经地问你是发烧了吗   
#24   
绝望了，对这个Gay佬不自知的世界绝望了   
#25   
惹，右不是很关心左嘛。不是你们为啥都从左下手啊，我觉得给右出主意让右先开窍几率更高吧   
#26   
……LS你这新手关是黑魂难度啊   
#27   
右要是能比左先开窍我直播裸奔风都塔   
#28   
左是指……翔太郎吗？   
#29   
哦！新人啊！   
#30   
哇新人诶！   
#31   
诶？新人是指刚加入这个论坛吗？如果这样，那我是新人   
#32   
这个新人好乖啊……   
#33   
我居然在日经贴捕捉到了新人，这比照井龙刷咱们谭还魔幻   
#34   
科长他居然刷我谭？！   
#35   
不然你以为他那些偏门情报哪来的。   
我还是先回答萌新问题吧：   
是的，左是指翔太郎，右就是指他那个搭档菲利普。因为匿名论坛大家愿意起外号。   
日常请左右左扯证是指希望他们结婚   
萨苏噶风都第一基佬   
#36   
讲个笑话，我同学买过所长和左的股，后来所长和科长结婚了，她哭着输给了我一套假面骑士收藏币   
#37   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
是什么！给她的勇气！   
#38   
鬼知道喽，所长有的时候都比左Alpha，左一看就是那种喜欢装A的Omega   
#39   
LS你承包了我一年的笑点   
#40   
对对对，就是那种：「啊，Hard Boiled，Alpha必备，硬汉的标志。」然后一挑帽子。结果有天暴露了其实是个Omega，怪不得是个Half Boiled   
#41   
40哥推理没毛病👏🏻👏🏻   
#42   
左要是个Omega信息素会是什么味   
#43 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
他那标志性的甜咖啡味吧   
#44   
哟所长！   
#45   
所长好！   
#46   
……小亚树？   
#47 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做   
哟大家好呀，今天也是期望他们扯证的一天！   
话说楼上谁阿，我的熟人吗？   
#45   
萌新吧，风都就这么大谁不认识谁啊。萌新我们匿名论坛，不能随便叫别人名字的哈   
#46   
诶？为什么？   
#47   
你问我为什么我也……   
#48   
因为匿名，保护机制比较好，有的时候会出现一些特殊情报。认出来直接叫名字或许会给对方带来麻烦   
#49   
啊，这样啊，我知道了   
#50 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做   
不知道为什么萌新你的语气让我想起了一个人……   
#51   
所长啊，你为啥会觉得左的信息素是甜咖啡味嘞   
#52 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
你要是问我左的标志性味道是啥我只能想到这个了。其实我还脑补过什么海鲜拉面披萨外卖   
#53   
……为啥都是吃的啊！   
#54 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
没办法啊！你要是问我左喜欢什么味道……   
……   
……   
卧槽，我还真不知道翔太郎喜欢什么味道！   
#55   
刚告诉人家萌新别叫真名……   
#56   
算了算了要不然左的码也跟没打一样……   
#57   
点进来一脸懵逼，吓得我看了眼标题，我还以为我点开了什么写手贴   
#58   
ABO怎么能是写手贴！   
请叫我们脑洞贴   
#59   
……有区别么   
#60   
前者好歹会给你两块腿肉爽爽，后者只会把你扔进坑里然后自己拍拍屁股走人   
#61   
这种帖子我也看挺多的了，侦探打码左就罢了，他搭档为啥是右啊   
#62   
那啥，他搭档不没有姓嘛，那时候坛子里就猜他搭档姓啥，也挺无聊的。有个大神灵光一闪说侦探姓左，他搭档不就应该姓右吗？左右对称   
后来干脆就叫开了   
#63   
笑他妈死，泥潭打码日常泥石流   
#64   
话说我之前去事务所委托找猫啊，看见右本人了，整个一青葱少女，睫毛比我这个接了假睫毛的都长。当时是下午，正好阳光打进来，右看着左的背影慢慢绽放出笑容，就是那种非常快乐温柔的笑容。我真的只能用「绽放」这个词形容了你们知道吗？右就好像一朵正在盛开的花一样漂亮   
我当时就忘了我是来委托的，甚至想加三成委托费看他笑就行了   
#65   
楼上你那个给钱方式是牛郎店   
#66 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
右笑起来真的特别好看。想看吗？想看求我呀嘻嘻   
#67   
所长！   
#68   
所长你和科长神仙眷侣！宇宙恩爱！世界CP！   
#69   
所长你和科长天造地设！男才女貌！事务所风都第一！   
#70 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
［事务所门面担当.zip］   
五分钟后请管理员删楼   
@Memory   
#71 Memory   
好的好的好的   
所长你和科长百年好合。啊我还是第一次看见右这么多成年后的照片   
#72   
右成年了？   
#73 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
早成年了，右只是脸嫩好吗   
#74   
LSS右留学归来都几年了，致远星战况如何   
#75   
所长，你们事务所是不是养了只猫？我看右撸过   
#76   
那个我见过！！是园咲家那个英短吧，好像园咲家覆灭后就被捡回去养了。特别Alpha   
#77   
猫都比左A，噗嗤   
#78   
卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈LS住口！！！   
#79   
不看泥潭真不知道风都人民民风这么淳朴   
#80   
生活已经很艰难了，为什么不能在匿名论坛放飞自我呢   
#81   
你们的放飞自我就是爱到深处自然黑吗   
#83（77）   
那请左争气一点啊！！！（痛心疾首）   
我他妈在地下赌场压他表白压了三年了你们知道吗！！！！   
草   
#84   
？？？？？？还有这种赌局？？   
#85 Memory   
娱乐性，性质和彩票差不多，交几块钱就行。没人指着中，庄家玩着开的，什么时候他们俩扯证什么时候清算报酬   
#86   
77哥你压了三年也是真情实感了……   
#87（77）   
我还风雨无阻呢（呵呵）爸爸就跟交保险似的每月都在交   
也跟保险似的钱进去了一点水花看不见   
我究竟为啥磕他们俩磕的真情实感   
#89   
77哥，现在压谁的多   
#90（77）   
当然是左，虽然右和左的情商只是从0到1的区别可当初阿波罗登月由0到1也用了那么多年   
我还是给自己点盼头吧   
#91   
77哥，请问赌局在哪里开设？   
#92（77）   
就是风都那家你知我知大家知的那个赌场啦，你去那说你压左右局就有人带你进去啦   
#93 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
啊！我知道那个赌场！我刚来风都没几天就接了赌场委托！简直心理阴影啊那里！   
他们还在开啊，上次不是被左右打脸打的不行   
#94 Memory   
没人会和钱过不去的   
#95   
又来了，管理员 is watching 风都   
#96   
管理员有时候说话真的神神叨叨的   
#97 Memory   
？？？？？？   
啧   
那以后人家说话这个语气啦～各位要好好遵守版规，不可以爆料任何他人的现实信息哦～自爆不管   
那么请各位尽情发言吧～我是大家的管理员Memory，我们下个帖子见哦❀.(*´▽`*)❀.   
#98   
我错了管理员   
#99   
爸爸我错了，对不起   
#100 Memory   
真恶心   
#101   
真恶心+1   
#102   
真恶心+2   
#103   
真恶心+3   
话说管理员语气有点像那个谁啊   
#104   
谁啊   
#105   
那个谁，我们电台曾经的公主殿下   
#106   
……啊   
#107   
别说还真有点像……哈哈哈说什么呢LSS，卖萌不都是这个套路吗   
#108 Memory   
……   
#109 （105）   
说的是呢，我失言了，不好意思麻烦管理员删了上面几层吧   
#110 LZ   
别删了，留着吧   
我也挺想公主殿下的，留着吧，让爬楼的也怀念一下   
#111   
公主殿下啊……她辞职的时候我真的很难过   
#112   
后来公主殿下不是失踪了么，园咲家出事后在我们医院躺着，有一天突然失踪了   
#113   
那段日子真的是难过   
风都塔遭受攻击重修，公主殿下辞职，园咲家出事，右突然去国外念书   
我有时候在路上看见左形单影只我都不习惯   
#114   
左右不一起走算什么两人一体   
妈的今天也在为我的绝美CP流泪   
#115   
如果最后告诉我真相是假我就直播裸奔跳风都塔   
#116   
卧槽LS你冷静点！   
#117 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
哇去楼下送了个人怎么突然就变成这样了！！！   
跳风都塔的你冷静点啊，你这样我要假面骑士出来收拾你了啊   
给你们发点福利别丧了   
［穿着机车服的右.jpg］   
#118   
？？？？新的？？   
#119 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
新的，刚刚偷拍的，有点糊   
#120 Memory   
右要出门？   
#121 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
刚刚放下平板兴冲冲地出去了，和我说「小亚树等我的好消息！」   
……   
算了我去找翔太郎看着他点吧   
#122   
机车服真帅啊，右的腰真好看   
prprpr   
#123   
右键干什么，愣着啊   
#124   
我好喜欢看右骑机车哦，不过左骑的比较多，可能是物以稀为贵人为脸流泪   
#125   
所长应该出贴了。这时候我要KY一句，我真的憋不住   
各位，你们到底有没有锤证明左右真相是真   
真相是假我估计我也得排队跳风都塔   
#126 大不了跳风都塔   
没关系，最多脖上一块碗大的疤，随时能割下   
#127   
跳楼哥求你冷静，不然我真的要艾特假面骑士出来拯救你了   
#128   
所长在不就是最好的锤吗   
#129 随便披个固马   
但是……有没有那啥，就是能证明他们俩之间有箭头的锤？或者我换个说法，大大大大大糖包，有吗   
我就怕他们俩突然有一个跳出来说：   
想不到吧！他是我兄弟！铁哥们！   
我得死   
#130   
emmmmm说起来，他们总是叫彼此搭档呢，没有更亲密的称呼吗……老实说有点怪诶   
我和男朋友刚认识的时候都叫对方姓氏，现在直接喊昵称了   
#131   
搭档还不亲密吗……我的搭档只有你一个这种话也亏他们俩说的出来……一边吵着架，说绝交什么的；一边喊着两人一体，只要我戴上腰带就相当于两人共用一个身体，一套Rider Punch打过去   
明撕暗秀   
#132   
固马真是瞎操心，他俩不在一起谁还在一起，谁还能插到他们俩中间，哪个妹子或者汉子愿意看自己男朋友满心满眼都是另一个男人，还要忍受自己男朋友能和另一个男人合二为♂一去变身   
与其操心这个不如好好想想明天吃什么   
日本西瓜到底什么时候降价   
#133   
回LS，下辈子吧   
#134   
我一直特别好奇一件事   
泥潭到底有多少人知道左右就是假面骑士W这事   
#135   
什么，左右居然是W，好惊讶哦   
#136   
LS你语气太敷衍了   
惊诧一点好吗   
#137 （135）   
哦对不起   
我再来一次：   
什么！！！！！！左右居然是W！！！！哦天啊！！！！   
#138   
哦，我的上帝，我们风都人民好邻居居然是假面骑士！！！！   
#139   
不！！！！！我不信！！！！我心目中的假面骑士是科长那样的硬汉！！   
我左那种半吊子，怎么可能开摩托打人呢，最多也就找找猫什么的   
#140   
讲道理，你左找猫真的没话说。哪个洞里有猫粮哪个墙头好上树他比风都的猫都清楚   
所以这样的人居然会是假面骑士，哇哦我好惊讶哦（括号内删除，一条一百日元）   
#141   
泥潭每天都在上演戏精的诞生   
#142   
大型棒读惊诧现场   
#143   
什么！！！！左右居然是假面骑士！！！   
#144   
你们应该跟LS学学，这才叫戏精   
LS你可以毕业了   
#145   
不是我是真的不知道啊！！！！！   
#146   
……   
#147   
……   
#148   
楼下你来   
#149   
这太难了我回答不出来   
楼下交给你了   
#150   
145楼，你家里通网了吗 

#151（145）   
？？？？卧槽啊，左右居然是假面骑士W？而且泥潭居然人人都知道！！！   
#152   
我该说什么呢   
#153   
什么也别说了   
#154   
这时候沉默就好   
#155   
哦忘了吧～算了吧～就当你没来论坛说过话～   
#156   
寂寞寂寞就好！！！   
#157   
LS你和LSS唱的不是一首歌   
#158   
145哥，建议你回家看看电影《火星救援》再来刷论坛   
#159   
《火星救援》？   
那是什么？好看吗？   
#160   
还行吧，科幻迷福音，我不喜欢，因为我嫌马特达蒙啰嗦   
#161   
145哥你真打算回家看《火星救援》啊？   
#162（145）   
？   
那不是我问的啊   
#163   
爬到现在我真想问我看了个什么楼   
#164 LZ   
水楼   
我今天经验真是没少赚，泥潭左右真是刷经验利器   
#165   
港真，看到145哥惊诧我也跟着惊诧了，配合假面骑士演出的我尽力表演难道不是常态吗   
#166   
简单点，演戏的方式简单点   
#167   
很多人都知道假面骑士就是左吗？   
#168   
今天是什么日子，火星人扎堆吗   
#169   
风都网线原来还没走进千家万户吗   
#170   
我们不光知道是左，还知道左右一起变身，更知道一个人负责变一个人负责晕   
#171   
风都总共就这么大点地方，我们不至于真的不知道保护我们的英雄是谁吧   
#172   
……   
#173 Memory   
……   
#174   
风都匿名论坛不好摸进来就算了   
可在外人面前我们总要对假面骑士W的真实身份缄口不谈吧。大家都是看着小翔太郎长大的，他和菲利普那么努力地保护风都，我们也要用自己的方式去保护他们啊   
#175   
不告诉他们很多人都知道了W的真实身份，让他们继续开开心心地做隐藏在暗处的英雄，这就是我们能做的了   
#176   
明处交给我们，暗处就交给W了   
#177   
……谢谢   
#178 Memory   
谢谢你们   
#179   
谢什么呀管理员，你今天怎么这么正经   
简单点，说话的方式简单点   
#180 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
诶我回来了   
#181 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
？？？？你们怎么刷了那么多   
#182   
哟所长！   
#183   
所长回来了啊！   
#184 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
嗯和左一起把右拎回来了，这家伙跑赌场去了，我给龙君打电话拜托他才找到事务所那辆显眼的机车   
气死我了   
问他为什么去也不说话，回来就抱着平板没完没了刷   
真是不应该给他买平板   
#185   
平板电脑不是很好嘛   
#186 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
话是这么说没错……但是也不能总抱着吧   
我和左说这件事来的，结果他居然觉得没什么大不了的，还和我说比知识列车暴走强……   
真是的，为他们俩操心的我就是笨蛋   
#187   
所长别这么说，虽然你比不上右，但你比左要聪明的多。你是个天才嘛，相信我   
#188   
……LS说话好欠打啊   
#189   
所长你不也是在用手机刷论坛……   
#190 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
啊我是成年人嘛……对了右早就成年了哈哈哈，我自己说的我都忘了   
我总把他当小孩子   
#191   
话说所长，左在做什么   
#192 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
洗澡，上午帮人抓猫去了，弄一身灰   
回来脸都没洗就和我去找右   
右有的时候真的很小孩子气，气死我了。说真的我有时候问自己他们俩在一起真的不会像小孩子那样打架吗   
#193 Memory   
右年纪毕竟不大。左才是最孩子气的那个吧，都多大了还动不动发脾气，吼比自己年纪小的右   
#194 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
诶呀所以我才担心嘛。右也好左也好都挺倔，发起脾气谁都不愿意先低头。唉右还好，感情直白，开心就是开心不开心就是不开心，比左好哄多了。左有时候还傲娇，还口是心非，蹭的累   
我估计我和龙君的孩子都会跑了他们俩也捅不破窗户纸   
#195   
他们捅不破窗户纸我们就得继续吃狗粮了啊所长   
#196   
所长我的钛合金狗眼好痛   
#197 我已经开了赌场VIP   
所长我不想再去赌场扔钱了   
#198 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
我有什么办法，我也很绝望啊   
你们说，都这样了，都这样了。还不捅破窗户纸   
你们谁家好哥们「和恶魔（右）一起走下去吧！」   
「你有和恶魔（右）同行的勇气吗！」   
「你是我最重要的搭档。」   
「我的搭档永远只有你一人。」   
「那家伙是大叔（我爹）托付给我最重要的委托！」   
金 句 频 出   
数 不 胜 数   
#199   
左 翔 太 郎   
深 柜 本 柜   
#200   
右的表现   
也很   
GAY   
#201   
你们真tm押韵   
#202   
话说他们俩变身后是不是可以直接脑内对话   
我一直都好奇脑子里有另一个意识什么感觉   
#203 Memory   
估计是不太好的感觉   
#204   
左也是很惯着右了，一部分身体交给对方使用什么的，那样多别扭   
#205 Memory   
好像右不惯着左似的，左说调查就调查说变身就变身，也不管右在做什么。再说不是也有个形态是右将自己的身体借一部分给左吗   
啧   
#206   
管理员你真的就差把「我是右担」的标签贴脸上了   
#207 Memory   
哈？我又没说错   
@鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
#208 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
呃，他们俩半斤八两   
不过说真的想出这个变身方法的真是鬼才，好GAY啊。听说以前是想让我家龙君和右一起变身……   
还好没有   
真的   
各种意义上都太好了   
#209 Memory   
……   
#210   
嗯。真的是太好了   
还好不是和科长   
右居然有过和科长一起搭档的想法……   
那时候左很伤心吧，对不起   
#211   
诶真是呢……   
…………？   
#212   
卧槽？？？？？？210楼你说什么？？？？   
#213 情报屋吓得披上固马   
？？？？？？？？？不是什么玩意？？？？？这种事情居然连我都不知道？？？？   
#214 Queen不能再潜水了   
！！！！！210楼你说清楚！！！   
#215 随便披个固马   
这他妈不会真的真相是假吧！！！！！   
#216 圣诞酱也吓得披上固马   
也就是说右酱曾经想换搭档，还是科长？！！！！！   
#217 Elizabeth十分震惊   
210楼你从哪得来的这个料！！！！   
亚树子解释一下啊！！！！！   
#218 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
不是我现在也很懵逼啊！！！   
210楼你到底是谁！！！这事只有我们几个人知道！！   
这事我从来没往外说出去过！！！！   
#219 楼上基本全是熟人   
完了，所长这么说看来是真的   
#220 我是刃野   
右真的想过换搭档   
#221 风都真小   
awsl   
我们还把搭档当「唯一」磕   
#222 大不了跳风都塔   
我去风都塔了   
#223   
这他妈还磕p啊   
全是过期的糖1555555551   
#224 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
不是你们冷静点   
这都是菲利普留学前的事了，那时候我和龙君还没结婚，都是陈芝麻烂谷子   
唯一搭档宣言是后面的糖   
#225 拉面摊主   
那就好那就好   
跳楼哥快回来   
#226 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
所以210楼你是谁   
你为什么知道这件事   
刷贴的时候我就觉得很奇怪，这楼有几层语气我特别熟悉，就好像是我身边一个朋友常用的语气   
这件事知道的人就更少。左因为这件事受了不轻的伤，当然收获也很大。知道他们俩的矛盾不稀奇，但是知道左被伤了心就很稀奇   
  
你到底是谁？   
#227 Queen很无聊   
十分钟过去了   
#228 Elizabeth很无聊   
一年过去了   
#229 我是刃野   
一辈子过去了   
#230 说好的匿名论坛呢   
LS别闹惹   
#231 这还匿什么   
但是确实过去十多分钟了   
#232 已经没有匿名的必要了   
我们的帖子就静止在所长最后发言那里，纹丝不动   
#233 白银lily   
210楼也神秘失踪   
#234 情报屋很好奇   
210楼到底是谁   
#235 ballball你们不要用固马了   
所长熟人？哪个熟人？   
#236 大不了跳风都塔   
还能是谁？范围直接限死：左右还有科长   
#237 好的好的我撤下固马   
？？？？跳楼哥你回来啦！！   
#238 大不了跳风都塔   
嗯   
今天风很大   
我现在在风都塔顶刷论坛   
我觉得我冷静下来了   
#239   
……跳楼哥用不用我给事务所打电话请他们过来劝劝你   
#240 大不了跳风都塔   
不用。我很好，真的   
我他妈现在就要扒出来210楼是哪个小婊砸！！！！！！   
#241 Memory   
你冷静什么了啊！   
#242 大不了跳风都塔   
我今天就要赌上我柜子里一排W同人本   
#243 大不了跳风都塔   
所长熟人虽多但这种秘密只限左、右和科长之间传播。原因很简单，右考虑换搭档这事基本上已经动摇了「假面骑士W」的根本，如果传出来，被反派知道了那后果不堪设想。因为这说明假面骑士内部出了大问题   
而且连情报屋都不知道，这说明这件事成功瞒住了   
接着从左、右、科长三个人里猜，首先排除科长，因为科长语气屌炸天……啊不是，是绝不会用那种语气和所长说话   
接着就是左和右。左可能性很大，但所长说他去洗澡了，不排除左泡在浴缸里刷平板的可能。但是，划重点，210楼原话是：   
嗯。真的是太好了   
还好不是和科长   
右居然有过和科长一起搭档的想法……   
那时候左很伤心吧，对不起   
  
如果是左自己发帖，为什么后面要加个「对不起」？   
自己和自己道歉吗？不是。看语气，更像210楼借第三人称之口对「被伤心的左」道歉   
左为什么伤心？因为右有过和科长一起搭档的念头   
而且这个料经过所长认定，是石锤   
谁要给左道歉？伤了他心的人   
谁伤了左的心？右   
右 对 伤到左的心一事 道歉   
右是知道这个秘密的几人之一   
210楼是右   
右一直在刷贴   
#244 目瞪口呆   
……   
#245 无比震惊   
……   
#246 Memory   
……真不愧是W中的智囊   
#247   
只有我觉得跳楼哥很厉害吗……你居然在风都塔顶边吹风边把这事捋顺了……   
#248 大不了跳风都塔   
正因为吹风我才冷静下来了……因为我越往上爬越觉得不对劲，把楼仔细看了一遍发现了问题   
#249 大不了跳风都塔   
对了@Memory   
管理员我建议你查一下210楼、187楼、177楼，172楼，159楼、91楼、49楼、28楼、26楼是不是一个IP发言   
可能有遗漏，但基本不会错   
#250 Memory   
好   
#251   
我翻了下，26楼是新人报道？？？   
#252 大不了跳风都塔   
没错   
#253   
说起来他还喊了所长「小亚树」，这个称呼不多见   
#254   
我的天……也就是说我们一直和当事人刷同一个帖子？   
#255   
……完了，我想起来我们说了我们配合假面骑士的表演   
#256 Memory   
@大不了跳风都塔   
是同一个IP   
#257   
卧槽，跳楼哥厉害👍🏻   
#258 大不了跳风都塔   
那我再说一个吧   
91楼问完赌局在哪开设之后就消失了60多楼，这期间所长给我们发了一张右出门的照片   
91楼问赌局在哪，所长说她把右揪回来是在赌场   
他再次发言是在所长回来之前没多久，而所长也说了「回家就抱着平板刷」，说明他在所长之前上论坛的可能性很高。而且这段空白期恰巧是「右不在平板前」的时间，同时91楼和159楼之间有长达60+层的同一ip未发言空白   
所长出门前后91楼IP停止发言，所长归来前后91楼IP恢复发言   
是不是右大家自由心证   
#259 我的老天鹅   
看到这层我已经给跳楼哥跪了   
#260 疯了的CP女孩真可怕   
谁还记得这是个日经贴   
#261 Memory   
@鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
#262 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
我在   
我潜入了   
我强行从菲利普后面拍了张（贼糊）的平板背景   
现在我在车库，把门反锁发帖   
菲利普在后面砸门，哦我听见翔太郎的嚷嚷声了   
同志们，我确定了，菲利普在潜水   
［门锁拍照.jpg］   
#263   
这真是门锁拍照啊所长……   
#264 Elizabeth定睛一看   
虽然很糊，但确实是咱们论坛哦   
#265 我是刃野   
跳楼哥厉害啊，要不要考虑来我们警局干活   
#266 大不了跳风都塔   
噫我只是个普通的风都市民！！！   
我要往下爬了，大家待会见   
#267   
注意安全跳楼哥   
#268 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
注意安全   
#269 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
所以   
菲利普   
一直在潜水的你   
能不能出来   
拍门声停了   
有本事跟楼你有本事出来啊   
别躲在后面不出声   
我知道你在家！！   
#270   
噫加粗的所长好可怕！！   
#271   
LS发言读起来好奇怪！！！   
#272   
你们这帮人脑子里的黄色废料需要假面骑士帮忙倒一倒了   
#273   
……   
#274 右   
我在   
#275   
卧槽，活的！！   
#276 愣着啊合影干嘛   
我要去首页发帖拿到一水！！！！！   
#277   
你们乐P啊想想你们匿名写的那些小黄蚊！！！！   
正主来了啊！！！！   
#278   
怕P我早就屯了   
就算我被封号我也要大声喊出左右左 is rio！！！！   
#279 我已经开了赌场VIP   
我是不是可以看见开盘了！！！！   
苍蝇搓手（激动）   
#280 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
你在跟楼？   
#281 右   
嗯……我去查查跟楼的意思   
#282   
一口水喷到了新买的显示器上   
我裤子都脱了你给我看这个？   
#283   
跟楼就是跟着看我们发帖的意思！！（抓狂）   
#284 右   
嗯？那是了   
#285 右   
不过我去赌场的时候没有跟楼，翔太郎说了，不许在骑车的时候看手机   
#286   
这什么老年人回复方法   
#287 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
上面那一沓层是不是你？   
#288 右   
是   
#289 右   
说起来，我总看小亚树你抱着手机乐，于是就查了一下你的记录，发现了这个论坛   
不过不用担心，我不会把你发过《男友口头禅很中二怎么让他戒掉》的帖子告诉照井龙的   
#290   
……   
突然不知道说什么好   
#291   
LS不说我来！   
你这是侵犯别人隐私吧喂！   
#292 摸鱼警察披上固马   
菲利普君，这么做是不对的！   
#293 右   
啊？我只是想了解小亚树在做什么而已   
#294   
……佛了@所长   
你不说点什么吗   
#295 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx   
不如说他这么做我一点都不奇怪……   
还有别随随便便把人的发帖记录爆出来啊！   
#296   
吓到瓜掉   
原来那个帖子是所长发的？一度成为我的睡前贴，太搞笑了   
#297   
444我也记得，楼主那个「他这么说羞耻到爆但是好TM帅一看到他的帅我就忘记了动作的耻」真是颜狗本我了   
当时楼里还疯狂猜口头禅是啥得让楼主看脸原谅他   
原来是那句「不要向我提问」吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
#298   
科长：口号是变身的必要一环，嫌尬不要看   
#299   
怎么会啦科长我们爱你（棒读）   
#300   
LS快住口我脑补出来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
写做棒读实做嫌弃xswl

#301 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
(´；ω；`)  
不要笑了啦……  
让龙君知道人家死定了……他有时候超啰嗦的😥  
#302 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
等会我们不是在聊菲利普怎么火跑到我身上来了？？？！！  
@右  
你就没有什么想说的？！！！！！  
#303  
吃瓜瓜，排排坐  
#304  
老夫掐指一算，预感今天能蹲到惊天大瓜  
#305 右  
？  
说什么？  
和翔太郎表白吗？  
#306 大不了跳风都塔  
对啊！！！  
你说啊！！！！！！  
你他妈说了没啊！！！！！！  
#307 风都消防员  
跳楼哥你冷静点你不要一只手抓栏杆一只手发帖啊！！！！  
#308   
诶妈呀跳楼哥你咋还在风都塔挂着呢啊！  
#309 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
跳楼哥你冷静点啊消防员去了你冷静！！你先下来啊瓜下来再吃！！  
#310 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
菲利普，你既然全程跟了论坛，我也就不和你兜圈子了  
是的，我，还有各位的意思就是问你，你喜不喜欢翔太郎  
你有没有一想到他就觉得欢喜  
你有没有一想到他就觉得心脏里暖暖热热的  
你有没有常常想着他、他伤心你会伤心、他高兴你会跟着高兴，在你在乎的那么多人里，你唯独能清晰辨别他的身影  
你有没有过  
#311   
……卧了个槽  
#312   
明明是来吃左右左的怎么被所长科长晒了一脸  
#313  
所长科长是什么美好的爱情（擤鼻涕）  
#314  
哭辽  
#315  
想知道科长怎么看所长的内心剖白5555  
#316 Accel  
不要向我提问  
#317  
(°Д°)  
#318  
草是本尊！！！！  
#319 我是刃野  
……(°Д°)  
#320 风都警察  
……(°Д°)  
#321   
上面俩下固马啊撒比！！！  
怕科长认不出你们是谁吗！！！  
#322  
大型炸鱼现场  
#323 Memory   
都 闭 嘴  
听 右 讲  
#324  
……qxq  
#325  
（默默给嘴上拉拉链）  
#326 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
我知道你在家菲利普  
回答我  
#327 右  
我不明白，小亚树  
我们是两人一体的假面骑士  
这些反应不是应该的吗  
#328   
……草  
#329  
？？？？？  
不是很懂你们两人一体？？  
#330 Memory   
让开，我来  
右，你告诉我，假如你和左都快饿死了，但你包里还有一块蛋糕，你会把这块蛋糕留给翔太郎，还是你自己  
#331 右  
……  
我会掰成两半  
#332  
草这天没法聊了  
#333  
赌场哥你这辈子等不到开盘了  
#334 我已经办了赌场VIP  
155555551  
#335  
拿什么拯救你，情商君  
#336  
这他妈可真是黑魂难度，还是开荒的黑魂  
#337 右  
我会掰成两半  
我会让翔太郎和我一起活下去，没有我解决不了的难题  
#338 卧槽我看到了什么  
……  
#339 卧槽小菲利普说了什么  
……  
#340 Elizabeth快起来发糖了  
！！！  
#341 Queen我看到了  
！！！！！！  
#342 大不了跳风都塔  
都他妈这样了你给个准信不行吗！！！  
菲利普你给我说，假如有一天，左翔太郎把一个姑娘或者男人看的比你还重要，你会愿意吗！！！！  
他可以为了那个人出生入死！  
开始和那个人成双入对！！  
他会把大把时间留出来去陪那个人！！！  
你会愿意吗！！  
你会高兴吗！！  
你看左翔太郎那双唇，不想吻上去吗！！！  
#343 跳楼哥牛逼  
……  
#344 风都塔已经阻止不了跳楼哥了  
……👍🏻  
#345 我什么时候才能像跳楼哥那么优秀  
👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻  
#346 跳楼哥你还在风都塔上挂着吗  
👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻  
#347 消防员说我也不知道她咋爬那么高QAQ  
👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻👍🏻  
#348 右  
……  
我知道了  
#349 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
啊？你知道什么了？  
@Accel 龙君菲利普知道什么了？  
还有我不是故意吐槽你的QWQ  
#350 Accel  
哼，你等着看就知道了  
我正准备去风都塔救人  
一会儿见  
还有那个叫大不了跳风都塔的，你挺一下  
#351 右  
你们等下  
#352   
然后右再也没回来  
#353   
xtms  
#354  
所长？菲利普去了哪？  
#355 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
我不知道(Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
我现在不敢开门怕遇见翔太郎(Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
他已经发了消息问我和菲利普发生什么了(Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
#356 硬汉侦探  
这什么玩意  
#357 白银lily  
？？？？？？？？？？  
#358 圣诞酱震惊！  
！！！！！！！  
#359 拉面摊主不开摊了  
356楼是我想的那个？？？！！！！  
#360 我是Elizabeth  
小翔？？？？？？？  
#361 硬汉侦探  
？？？这是风都熟人聊天室？？？  
菲利普让我来这？？？  
你们有个聊天室我怎么不知道？？？  
#362   
聊天室wwwwww  
#363 你也上网冲浪啊  
www好老的称呼啊翔酱wwww  
#364  
闭嘴啦BBS听起来就很潮吗wwww  
#365 硬汉侦探  
啊？亚树子？你也在吗？！  
这是什么聊天室……呃，论坛？  
#366 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
(Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
大、大型催婚论坛？  
#367 LZ  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#368   
卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没错没错！！！  
#369 硬汉侦探  
？  
那和我没什么关系  
菲利普那家伙啊突然让我下这个软件  
那你们先聊，我走了  
#370 大不了跳风都塔  
不行不要走！！  
翔太郎菲利普要和你表白！！！  
他喜欢你！！！  
我跟Hhkbfgvdc  
#371  
跳楼哥？？？？？  
#372 Accel   
人没问题  
手机我带走了  
@右  
出来，别看热闹了  
#373 硬汉侦探  
？？？？？  
这个我早就知道了啊  
#374   
卧槽我看到了什么  
#375   
？？？？？？？  
蒸煮盖，盖章？？？？  
#376 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
这种事人家怎么从来不知道啊！！！！！  
#377 硬汉侦探  
刚刚在赌场，我们分开找人的时候  
菲利普说赌场开了一个和我们有关的赌局，他说他喜欢我我只要答应他就能得到一大笔钱，虽然很耻，但又不是和男孩子接吻，我就答应他了啊  
钱都到手了  
#378  
……  
#379  
我该说什么  
#380  
什么也别说了楼上  
散了吧  
#381 我已经开了赌场VIP  
不是还能自己压自己？？？？？？  
？？？？？？  
你们这是作弊！！！！  
#382 我也交了保险  
那个赌场哥……我家在赌场附近我问了庄家，可以自己压自己的……还有已经开盘了……  
#383  
预备，唱！  
#384  
大河！向东流啊！三年的钱啊！不回头啊！  
#385  
诶嘿诶嘿不回头啊！  
#386  
三年的钱随风走啊！  
#387  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#388 我已经开了赌场VIP  
风都塔顶还有位置吗  
#389 消防员微笑着说  
有呀  
#390   
我现在心情很复杂。我的CP原来只是金钱交易吗  
#391  
泥潭人才辈出  
#392 右  
诶，可是翔太郎，我的表白是真的啊  
#393 硬汉侦探  
？没人说你是假的啊  
#394 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
@硬汉侦探  
闭嘴，去爬楼，把整个帖子给我从头到尾看一遍再说话  
#395  
这一去大概就是永别吧  
#396  
如果翔太郎溜了怎么办  
#397 跳楼哥二号  
那我就杀到事务所门口把平板怼他脸上让他看  
#398  
泥潭CP女孩彻底疯了  
（邓布利多摇头.gif）  
#399  
LSFP，这是风都的儿子和儿子的人生大事！天赐的CP，也轮到我们放肆！  
#400  
翔太郎会不会吓到  
#401  
你们一个两个看起来人模狗样，背后居然都想搞我.jpg  
#402  
我们不止想搞你，我们还想看你本子  
#403  
抬头看了看太阳，我还以为我打开了深夜飙车楼  
#404  
这根本不是开往幼儿园的车！！！  
  
  
不过我喜欢，搞快点  
#405  
我们再水多少翔太郎才能爬完  
#406  
照你们这个水贴速度他这辈子都爬不完  
#407  
熟人们呢，都还在吗  
#408  
在在在  
固马卸了，怕挨打  
#409  
右呢右呢  
噫不会跑了吧  
#410 跳楼后援会  
他敢  
他跑了我掘地求升都把他挖出来  
#411  
翔太郎怎么还没看完  
鸡笼快要关不住我了  
#412 Memory   
你们再刷下去他就真的看不完了  
#413  
隔壁开新赌楼了，LZ说要是BE她写十篇HE文  
走走走CP女孩去隔壁尖叫  
#414 硬汉侦探  
……………………  
#415 虎躯一震  
啊，是蒸煮！  
#416 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
你无语个啥啊，你说说你怎么看  
#417 Accel  
亚树子，给我开个门  
#418 硬汉侦探  
说，说什么  
…………  
嘛，感觉太水到渠成没什么多余的想法……以前倒是没注意这些……  
#419  
LS说的如此混乱，我却完全听得懂  
#420  
来个做阅读理解的  
#421  
我来  
嘛，感觉（我们走到今天这步）太水到渠成（所以）没什么多余（比如爱情）的想法……以前倒是没注意这些（Gay里Gay气）……  
#422  
421哥满昏  
#423 Accel  
所以你怎么看  
#424 硬汉侦探  
啊？  
嗯……  
就，就那样呗  
#425  
啥？那样是啥？翔太郎？我听不懂哦  
#426  
简单点，说话的方式简单点，翔酱  
#427 右  
翔太郎  
#428 硬汉侦探  
嗯？  
#429 右  
我喜欢你  
#430 我看到了什么  
……  
#431 跳楼哥快回来  
……?  
#432   
这是金钱交易吗  
#434  
草楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
#435 右  
不是哦  
#436 硬汉侦探  
？？？？  
啧，菲利普，别闹  
#437 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
可你脸红了  
#438 Accel  
（偷拍.jpg）  
#439  
科长原来是友军么么么么么么  
#440 Accel  
不要向我提问  
#441 跳楼哥你可以瞑目了  
好的好的  
感谢科长已经右键！！！  
翔太郎你也是回应啊快快快  
是真是假给个准（痛）信（快）  
#442 硬汉侦探  
吵死了啊一个两个  
下了下了  
#443 Queen  
我已经堵在事务所门口了  
#444 硬汉侦探  
？？？Queen？  
#445 Elizabeth  
嘿翔酱！  
#446 刃野说男子汉就是应该痛快一点  
硬汉啊，就是应该正面回应别人感情，不是吗  
#447 情报屋笑着说  
小翔害羞了哦  
#448 圣诞酱说  
你们给我留点位置啊，圣诞酱都没有下脚的地方了  
#449 硬汉侦探  
？？？？？？？  
不是我说！！！！  
事务所外面那么吵原来是因为你们在摆摊吗！！！！！  
#450  
求直播！！！！  
#451 今天不卖拉面  
［照片.jpg］  
#452  
泡面笑到鼻子里  
#453  
仿佛丧尸围城xswl  
#454  
在一群丧尸中间安全屋中的小翔显得惊恐又无助  
#455   
安全屋要被攻破了2333333  
#456 右  
翔太郎？  
#457 硬汉侦探  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好烦！！  
你就在我对面为什么不能抬头和我说话哦菲利普！！！  
#458 右  
因为大家要个……答复？  
#459  
这个「大家」xswl  
#460  
菲利普懂啊！！！！  
#461 大不了跳风都塔  
快点的回答啊翔太郎！！！  
#462   
dbq我现在看见跳楼哥就想笑  
#463 Accel  
？  
你怎么上的网？  
你的手机应该被刃野收走了  
#464 大不了跳风都塔  
报告科长，我去网吧了  
#465   
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是网瘾少女！  
#466 硬汉侦探  
……啧  
啊啊，嗯  
嗯！！！！！  
#477  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈翔酱你在说啥啊哈哈哈哈哈  
#478  
xtms快来个解码大师  
#479  
两人一体的骑士啊，解搭档码的时候到了！  
#480 右  
啧→不耐烦+害羞  
啊啊→我知道了  
嗯→是的你们猜的没错  
嗯！！→我喜欢菲利普好了我承认了行了吧！！  
#481  
你们两人一体的情趣我们不懂不懂  
#482  
你们两人一体的交流方式我们不懂不懂  
#483  
你们两人一体的交流方♂式我们不懂不懂  
#484 圣诞酱宣布今天是情人节  
亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！  
#485 鸣海事务所，给钱啥都做 电话：xxxxxxxxxxx  
门我和龙君已经堵好了哦，别想跑w  
#486 硬汉侦探  
你们好烦啊！还有不要趴人家窗户上，很吓人的好吗  
#487 右  
都散了吧各位  
翔太郎要恼羞成怒了  
#488 刃叔要回家煮红豆饭  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好的好的  
#489 硬汉侦探  
红豆饭什么鬼啊！！  
#490 Elizabeth要截图留念  
祝贺小翔和小菲利普终成眷属啊  
#491 Queen比心  
这一天我们盼了好久——  
#492 今天拉面免费  
诶呀翔太郎的终身大事终于解决了！真开心啊，今天拉面免费哦各位  
#493  
泥潭大型催婚论坛名不虚传  
#494  
我现在特别想采访LZ  
#495 LZ  
LZ正在穿鞋，已经决定去买彩票了  
对了，前面那个说要直播裸奔风都塔的呢？还在吗？  
#496（27）  
……  
…………我在  
我准备开直播贴了  
我这算不算为我CP卖身？  
#497  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈算算算  
#498  
置顶点进来一脸懵逼  
看完我被甜到昏古七  
#499   
置顶了？  
#500 Memory   
我做的  
  
@右  
……  
祝天长地久，来人  
  
FIN.  



End file.
